List of Hybrid Digimon
This is a list of all Hybrid Digimon species. =Hybrid-R (Rookie)= This is a Rookie-class Hybrid level. In the TCG, it is known as Rookie only. Flamemon Flamemon is the Rookie form of Agunimon. He appears when Agunimon lose his power. Both his English and Japanese names come from flame. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Monkey Ball (Baby Salamander): Tumbles forward, spinning with his limbs on fire, damaging anything it touches. * Noble heart: Covers his fist in fire and uppercuts. * Flame toss: Throws a small fireball that varies from strength. * Flame Tail Strabimon Strabimon is the Rookie form of Lobomon, similar to Flamemon from Digimon Frontier, although he never appeared in the series. His name may come from [[strabismus|'strabi'smus]]. Attacks * Licht Nagel (Light Nail) * Licht Bein (Light Leg) * Licht Stab (Light Slash): Jumps up and crosses his arms and unleashes a powerful slash of light. =Hybrid-H (Human)= This is a Champion-class Hybrid level. Agunimon Agunimon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Fire, using the power of AncientGreymon. His name Agunimon is the romanization of his Japanese name Agnimon, which comes from "Agni", the Hindu god of fire. Because his Digi-Core is wrapped in holy flame called "Spirtual Fire", the flames can be freely manipulated. He uses martial arts from the Orient. Digimon Frontier Island of the Lost Digimon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 He is the DNA Digivolution of Hookmon and Greymon or Dinohyumon and Kyubimon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agunimon appears as a playable character. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Agunimon appears as a playable character and Slide Digivolves to BurningGreymon and, on occasion, AncientGreymon. Digimon Racing He is one of the three locked characters. He can digivolve into BurningGreymon, and may de-digivolve into Flamemon if his energy's too low. Attacks * Pyro Punch (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. * Pyro Darts (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. * Pyro Tornado (Salamander Break): Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. * Fire Dash (Fire Slide): Runs fast enough to leave a blazing trail of fire behind him. * Crimson Knuckle * Burning Slicer * Vortex Strike * Blaze Shoot * Salamanrider Kick * Gattling Burst * Million Gattling Burst * Blaze Gust * Elbow Drop * Blade Shot Twin Attacks * Shining Burn Slash: A twin attack with Lobomon. Wrap the enemy with a fire dragon, and cut off the enemy with holy light. *'Cross Fire': A twin attack with Zephyrmon. Zephyrmon creates a tornado towards the enemy, and Agunimon gives a shocking fire-and-wind punch attack in the tornado. Arbormon Arbormon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Wood, using the power of AncientTroiamon. His name comes from "arbor", the Latin word for tree. It is said that he was born from the blueprint data of a brown wooden doll. He trifiles the enemy through his tricky movements. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Roundhouse Punt (Machine Gun Dance): His legs and arms spin while attached to ropes when he uses them to punch and kick his opponents from long distances. * Power Pummel (Blockade Seed): Fires a seed-like bomb from his mouth which on contact opens up to release several vines that bind up the enemy and drains them of energy. Beetlemon Beetlemon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, using the power of AncientBeetlemon. His Japanese name is Blitzmon. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Thunder Fist (Thor Hammer): A powerful electrified punch is launched at the enemy. Beetlemon can also use this attack on the ground to send out a fissure. * Proton Slam (Mjolnir Thunder): Tackles the enemy while his body is charged with electricity. * Lightning Blitz: Emits a powerful electric charge from his horn. Twin Attacks * Plasma Lighting Axe (Plasma Double Tomahawk): A twin attack with Korikakumon. Beetlemon grabs Korikakumon's two tomahawks and charges electricity into them. Then Beetlemon rides on the blizzard Korikakumon raises to attack. Duskmon Duskmon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. Duskmon is an expert swordsman. He can extend the blades from his forearms, which are called the "Bruto Evoluzione". The source of his power is sealed in his armor's three necks and seven eyeballs. Duskmon is the result of corrupting the dark powers of AncientSphinxmon. He is an evil Digimon that uses his powers of darkness to cause destruction, which is not the cause of his good counterpart, Loewemon. Digimon Frontier Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Duskmon was an unlockable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Attacks * Lunar Plasma [Eroberung (Conquest)]: Raises and lowers his swords forming a red moon and then rushes at his enemy, slicing them. * Deadly Gaze [Geist Abend (Mind Evening)]: Projects energy beams from his hands and the assorted eyeball-like protrusions over his body. Twin Attacks * Chaos Field: A twin attack with Lobomon. By crisscrossing their swords, light and darkness become one and create a "chaos" which nobody can escape from it. * Nega Cave Cave: A twin attack with Gigasmon. Gigasmon makes the earth cracks with his fists, and Duskmon creates darkness energy in the ground fissures. Grumblemon Grumblemon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Earth, using the power of AncientVolcamon. His Japanese name is Grottomon. Grumblemon wears his handmade "Rot Armor" on his body and wields the "Grotto Hammer". He can also dig through solid rock and open a bottle that releases smoke which can summon Golemon to his command. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Snake Eye Break: He turns his enemies into stone and uses his hammer to destroy them. * Jack in the Box: Leaps out of the ground and attacks with his hammer. * Seismic Sledge: Pulls a hammer out of the ground or his armor which he uses to crush his enemies as well as to make the earth crack. The hammer can extend on command. Kazemon Kazemon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. She is the Legendary Warrior of Wind, using the power of AncientKazemon. She has the power to manipulate the atmosphere. Her good, positive and strong willpower means that she is more useful in information warfare than out on the battlefield. Her name comes from "kaze", the Japanese word for wind. Her original Japanese name is Fairymon. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Hurricane Wind [Brezza Petalo (Breeze Petal)]: Long, thin tornadoes erupt from Kazemon's fingertips which she throws at her enemies. * Tempest Twist [Tornado Gamba (Tornado Leg)]: Gets down on her hands and spreads her legs. She then starts to spin very quickly and then creates a strong force of wind and slams her foes. * Love Tap [Arido Anca (Barren Hip)]: Taps her foes with her butt causing temporary feelings of attraction. * Roseo Temporale Thunderstorm : A rapid kick with both of her legs. Kumamon Kumamon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Ice, using the power of AncientMegatheriumon. His name comes from "kuma", the Japanese word for bear. His original Japanese name Chakkumon is a romanization. The correct one may be Chuckmon, which comes from "[[woodchuck|wood'chuck']]". Kumamon has abundant survival knowledge, and he calls himself the Sergeant of "Polar Army" Arctic District Defence Team. He is equipped with "Romeo", a launcher which can fire different types of snowballs. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Blizzard Blaster (Snow Bomber): Randomly fires giant frozen snowballs. * Crystal Freeze (カチカチカッチン Firmly Frozen): Kumamon absorbs wind inflating his stomache then he blows cold winds from his mouth to freeze his opponents. * Frozen Tundra (ツララララ～ Icicle-cle-cle~): Attacks by turning into an icicle. Lobomon Lobomon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Light, using the power of AncientGarurumon. His name comes from "lobo", the Spanish and Portuguese word for wolf. His original Japanese name is Wolfmon. He is kind but taciturn. Lobomon's body is empowered with the "Saint Amethyst", which is filled with holy light. If his heart is just, the crystal increases in strength, but if it is evil, it becomes fragile. He is able to form the "Licht Schibert" swords into the "Twin Blade". Digimon Frontier Attacks * Lobo Kendo [Licht Sieger (Light Winner)]: Uses his "Licht Schwert" to slice his enemies in two. * Howling Laser [Licht Kugel (Light Ball)]: Gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. * Zwei Sieger Winner: Fastens the two light swords into one to attack. Twin Attacks * Shining Burn Slash: A twin attack with Agunimon. Wrap the enemy with a fire dragon, and cut off the enemy with holy light. * Chaos Field: A twin attack with Duskmon. By crisscrossing their swords, light and darkness become one and create a "chaos" which nobody can escape from it. Loewemon Loewemon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. Both Loewemon and his Japanese name Lowemon come from "löwe", the German word for lion. Loewemon is a just dark knight. He wields the Conviction Spear and the Sphinx Guard Shield, which is shaped after AncientSphinxmon's tail and face respectively. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Shadow Meteor [Endlich Meteor (Final Meteor)]: Gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy. * Shadow Lance [Ewig Schlaf (Eternal Sleep)]: Raises his spear, spinning it and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his spear forward. Mercurymon Mercurymon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Steel, using the power of AncientWisemon. His Japanese name Mercuremon comes from "mercure", the French word for mercury (element) or quicksilver. He is not to be confused with Mercurimon, a Mega level Digimon who is named after Mercurius (the Latin of Mercury), the Roman Messenger of the Gods. He has the business of setting up stategy, thinking of many strategies simultaneously. His style is a fussy personality, precisely explaining methods of battle and other things. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Dark Reflection (Generous Mirror): Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to absorb enemy projectile attacks and return the attack back at them. * Mirror Offset (Offset Reflector): Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to create a beam of white and green energy to blast his enemies. In Digimon Frontier (Japanese version, episode 13), Mercurymon used this skill but that is similar to Dark Reflection (Generous Mirror), except Mercurymon absorbs the attack in one mirror and emits it from the other. Ranamon Ranamon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. She is the Legendary Warrior of Water, using the power of AncientMermaimon. Her name comes from "rana", the Latin or Spanish word for frog or the scientific term for a subgroup of frogs. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Drainin' Rain (Rain Stream): Sends a rain cloud and bombards her opponent with massive rain. * Dark Vapor (Jealousy Rain): Creates an acidic cloud. * Whippin' Waves: Creates a whirlpool. It can be manipulated into a drill of water or a column of swirling water. =Hybrid-B (Beast)= This is an Ultimate-class Hybrid level. BurningGreymon BurningGreymon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Fire, using the power of AncientGreymon. His Japanese name Vritramon comes from "Vritra", the name of an evil dragon from early Vedic religion (Hindu mythology). BurningGreymon is born from the data of volcanology, and can act in the lava. He has the weapon "Rudori Tarpana"Rudori Tarpana (ルードリー・タルパナ Rūdorī Tarupana) is originally a type of lens equipped on the mythical vimana. "Rudori" is a phonetic translation, its etymon should be a Sanskrit word, meaning a kind of substance or energy. (ヴィマナ) equipped on his arms. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Pyro Barrage (Corona Blaster): Fires solar heat-wave energy bullets from his Rudori Tarpana. * Wildfire Tsunami (Flame Storm): Surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * Fire Below: Jumps into the air while flapping his wings firing rapid small blasts from his Rudori Tarpana. Calmaramon Calmaramon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. She is the Legendary Warrior of Water, using the power of AncientMermaimon. Her name comes from "calmar", the French word for squid. It is also what she resembles. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Titanic Tempest (Titanic Charge): Withdrawing into her body, she rotates like a drill and strikes her enemy. * Acid Ink [Nero Corso (Black Course)]: Sprays out black acid from her mouth. Gigasmon Gigasmon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Earth, using the power of AncientVolcamon. His name comes from "gigas", the Greek word for giant. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Quagmire Twister (Hurricane Bomber): Spins around like a tornado. * Tectonic Slam (Earthquake): Leaps above the ground and makes a ground-shaking landing. * Giga Storm: Releases a sand storm from his mouth. Twin Attacks * Nega Cave Cave: A twin attack with Duskmon. Gigasmon makes the earth cracks with his fists, and Duskmon creates darkness energy in the ground fissures. JagerLoewemon JagerLoewemon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. His name comes from "jäger", the German word for hunter, and Loewemon. His Japanese name KaiserLeomon comes from "kaiser", the German word for emperor, and Leomon. JagerLoewemon is also called the "Lion of Darkness". His body is very hard as it's covered with a special metal "Obsidian Digi-zoid". Digimon Frontier Attacks * Ebony Blast [Schwarz Donner (Black Thunder)]: Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. * Dark Master [Schwarz König (Black King)]: Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant beast-shaped burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data. KendoGarurumon KendoGarurumon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Light, using the power of AncientGarurumon. His name comes from "kendo" and Garurumon. His Japanese name Garmmon comes from [[Garm (Norse mythology)|'Garm']], a huge wolf in Norse mythology. KendoGarurumon inhabits in the optical fiber cable and moves at a super light speed. He will never betray those he swears that he will be loyal to. He has the "Wing Blades" equipped on his back. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Lupine Laser (Solar Laser): Shoots a beam of energy from his mouth. * Howling Star (Speed Star): Uses the Wing Blades on his back to slice apart the enemy. Korikakumon Korikakumon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Ice, using the power of AncientMegatheriumon. His name is from "koori" (the Japanese word for ice), and Ikkakumon. His Japanese name Blizzarmon comes from blizzard. Korikakumon has two tomahawks, named "Eji" and "Oji". He attacks whilst calling out the name of his intended attack, and his pawkiness allows him to advantageously advance in battle, despite the fact that he is an easily elated Digimon. Digimon Frontier Attacks *'Avalanche Axes' (Avalanche Step): A combination of cutting-attacks using his tomahawks. This attack also fires a blast of ice and snow shaped into an arrow. *'Frozen Arrowheads' [Gletscher Torpedo (Glacier Torpedo)]: Wraps the arrow heads on his braids around an enemy, holding them in place. *'Avalanche Throw': Throws his tomahawks like boomerangs. Twin Attacks * Plasma Lighting Axe (Plasma Double Tomahawk): A twin attack with Beetlemon. Beetlemon grabs Korikakumon's two tomahawks and charges electricity into them. Then Beetlemon rides on the blizzard Korikakumon raises to attack. MetalKabuterimon MetalKabuterimon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, using the power of AncientBeetlemon. His Japanese name Bolgmon comes from "bolg", the Irish word for thunder. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Bolo Thunder (Ultimate Thunder): Releases from both his arms energy that resembles a two-weight bola. * Electron Cannon (Field Destroyer): A powerful electric blast that can be fired from the distance. This attack requires a brief charging period. Petaldramon Petaldramon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Wood, using the power of AncientTroiamon. His name comes from petal and dra'''gon. Digimon Frontier '''Attacks * Leaf Cyclone: Stands on his hind legs and releases a column of wind and leaves. * Thorn Jab (Thousand Spike): Sends his tail underground and makes it sprout elsewhere. * Leaf Torture: Swallows wood to grow giant sized. Sakkakumon Sakkakumon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Steel, using the power of AncientWisemon. His name comes from "sakkaku", the Japanese word for wrong impression and illusion. His original Japanese name is Sephirotmon, and that's what he resembles - the Sephirot. An important feature of Sakkakumon is that each of the 10 spheres of his body holds an element of the 10 Legendary Warriors; Fire, Water, Light, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Darkness, Wood, Earth, and Steel. These spheres are arranged in the shape of the Sephiroth, hence his Japanese name. The shape on his heart sphere bears an odd resemblance to the Crest of Light, held by Kari Kamiya. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Rumble Blend #1-10: When attacked by an elemental attack, he rearranges his body to fire the attack right back at the opponent. * Rain of Steel: Each of his spheres break apart and form a circle with the "information" sphere in the middle and giant metal spikes rain down from the glowing sphere. * Coat of Iron: Each of his spheres transforms in to large metallic orbs and pummels the enemy. * Metallic Reflector: Projects energy beams from the ten spheres at once. Velgemon Velgemon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. Both Velgemon and his Japanese name Velgmon come from [[Hræsvelgr|Hræs'velg'r]], the name of a giant eagle in Norse mythology. Velgmon is called the "Swallower of the Death". Duskmon is so prideful that he doesn't like the ugly appearance of Velgemon. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Dark Obliteration (Zone Deleter): Using his wing, he draws a circle on the ground then a ball forms destroying anything in it. * Dark Vortex (Master of Darkness): Flying at maximum power, he fires a beam into the group trapping his enemy in another space-time. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. She is the Legendary Warrior of Wind, using the power of AncientKazemon. Her name comes from "Zephyrus", the Greek god of the west wind. Her Japanese name Shutumon comes from "Shutu", the Sumerian god of the south wind. Digimon Frontier Attacks *'Hurricane Gale' (Wind of Pain): Throws feather-like blades of pink energy at her foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. *'Plasma Paws' (Gilgamesh Slicer): Red energy orbs form around her hands and feet with which she uses to slice and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane. *'Gilgamesh Upper' Twin Attacks *'Cross Fire': A twin attack with Agunimon. Zephyrmon creates a tornado towards the enemy, and Agunimon gives a shocking fire-and-wind punch attack in the tornado. =Hybrid-A (Advanced)= This is a Mega-class Hybrid level. Also known as Hybrid "Fusion Form" (融合形態). Aldamon Aldamon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon of the Spirit of Fire, holding the power of AncientGreymon. He is a combination of both Agunimon and BurningGreymon. His name is a misspelling of his Japanese name Ardhamon, which comes from the name of an androgynous Hindu god "[[Ardhanari|'Ardha'nari]]", implying the fusion of human and beast spirits. Aldamon has the wisdom of humans and the power of beasts. BurningGreymon's "Rudori Tarpana" is also on his arms, though they now display the ability to expand outwards into a three-segmented configuration. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Atomic Inferno (Brahma Sutra): Release thousands of rocketing fireball missiles from his expanded Rudori Tarpana. * Solar Wind Destroyer (Brahma Shil): Gathers solar energy into a dense fireball which he hurls at the enemy. Beowulfmon Beowulfmon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon of the Spirit of Light, holding the power of AncientGarurumon. He is a combination of both Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. His name comes from "Beowulf", a hero in an Anglo-Saxon legend. Beowulfmon attacks at a speed like light speed. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Frozen Hunter [Zwei Hander (Two Hander)]: He raises his saber forming a giant wolf of light energy, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see. * Cleansing Light [Licht Angriff (Light Attack)]: Fires missiles and a laser at his opponents. * BeoSabre: Uses his saber to attack his opponent. Daipenmon Daipenmon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon of the Spirit of Ice, holding the power of AncientMegatheriumon. Like Aldamon and Beowulfmon, Daipenmon is a combination of both Kumamon and Korikakumon. His name is possibly a combination of "dai" which means big in Japanese, and [[penguin|'pen'guin]] or Penmon, the Japanese name of Penguinmon. Daipenmon is a penguin-like ice shaving machine with two popsicles named "Kakikaki kun"Kaki comes from kakigori, a kind of ice dessert., a red one and a blue one. When attacking he uses the popsicles to shoot blasts of ice or uses them as swords. Attacks *'Strawberry Death':Uses his giant red popsicle to freeze his enemies. *'Blue Hawaii Death': Uses his giant blue popsicle to freeze enemies. JetSilphymon JetSilphymon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon of the Spirit of Wind, holding the power of AncientKazemon. Like Aldamon and Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon is a combination of both Kazemon and Zephyrmon. Her name comes from [[jet aircraft|'jet' aircraft]] and Silphymon. JetSilphymon's flying power is strong as a jet aircraft. She is a Wing Lady who can raise rolls of turbulence. Attacks *'Ultra Turbulence': Creates a whirlwind with her windmill and hurls it at her enemy. *'Jet Winter': Uses the jets on her back to charge at her enemy. Raihimon Raihimon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon of the Spirit of Darkness, holding the power of AncientSphinxmon. Like Aldamon and Beowulfmon, Raihimon is a combination of both Loewemon and JagerLoewemon. His name is the romanization of his Japanese name Reichmon, which comes from "Reich", a German word for "Empire". Raihimon is like a human and has two golden wings on his back. He is called the "Guardi-king of Darkness". Nobody has ever seen how he fights. Attacks * Blazing Spear [Schwarz Lehrsatz (Black Theorem)]: He sets his spear in a blaze, impaling his enemies. * Defense Shield [Rot Kreuz (Red Cross)]: He defends himself with his shield. RhinoKabuterimon RhinoKabuterimon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon of the Spirit of Thunder, holding the power of AncientBeetlemon. Like Aldamon and Beowulfmon, RhinoKabuterimon is a combination of both Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon. His name comes from [[rhinoceros beetle|'rhino'ceros beetle]] and Kabuterimon (or kabutomushi). RhinoKabuterimon is a Thunder King who can create special magnetic fields by his horn. Attacks * Thunder Laser * Condenser Storm =Hybrid-Z (Zeta)= This is a Mega-class Hybrid level, even stronger than Hybrid-A. Also known as Hybrid "Transcend Form" (超越形態). EmperorGreymon EmperorGreymon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon in Transcend Form. He is the fusion of Aldamon and the Spirits of Wind, Ice, Earth and Wood. His Japanese name KaiserGreymon comes from "kaiser", the German word for emperor, and Greymon. 9 dragons were lodged in EmperorGreymon's blazing armor. To control them, he has the "Dragon Soul Sword" (龍魂剣 Ryūgonken) sealing the dragons' spirits. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 When playing as ExAgunimon, he may digivolve into EmperorGreymon by pressing B+A at the same time. Attacks * Dragonfire Crossbow (炎龍撃 Flaming Dragon Shot): Gathers energy to his sword and forms a crossbow-like weapon. He then fires a massive burst of fire which causes an atomic-like explosion. * Pyro Dragons (九頭龍陣 Nine-headed Dragon Formation): Drives his "Dragon Soul Sword" into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that he sends at his target. MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon in Transcend Form. He is the fusion of Beowulfmon and the Spirits of Darkness, Thunder, Steel and Water. His name comes from "magna", the Latin word for great, and Garurumon. MagnaGarurumon can move at a high speed even he is equipped with all the weapons and the flying unit. If the armor on his chest is separated, he can move even faster. He has a cannon "Sniper Phantom" equipped on his right arm, and the "Strike Phantom" equipped on his left hand. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 When playing as ExLobomon, he may digivolve into MagnaGarurumon. Attacks * Starburst Hunter (Starlight Velocity): When he is in the unarmed mode, he dashes forward and surrounds himself in an aura of light as he crashes into the opponent. * Feral Fire (Machine Gun Destroy): fires the two machine guns in his chest armor. * Magna Saber (Magna Blade): Unarms himself and unleashes a fury of slashes with his "Magna Blade". * Magna Cannon: Fires a flashing energy ball from the "Sniper Phantom" on his right arm. * Magna Missiles/Rocket : Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. =Hybrid-U (Ultimate)= This is a Mega-class Hybrid level. In the TCG, it is known as Mega only. Susanoomon Susanoomon is a Mega Level Digimon. He is the fusion of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, i.e. all the twenty spirits. His name comes from Susanoo, the name of a Japanese god. When the system of the Digital World has any extraordinary problems, he will appear, destroy everything and recreate the system. He is the one who presides over destruction and regeneration. He carries the sacred treasure "ZERO-ARMS: Orochi" Orochi means a giant serpent (or a dragon in the old ages). In the myth, Susanoo had defeated an orochi monster using his sacred sword "十握剣 Totuka no Tsurugi".. Digimon Frontier Digimon World DS Susanoomon appears in the Tamer Battle Arena when you are a Platinum Tamer. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Susanoomon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of SuperStarmon and Magnamon, or of Yatagaramon and Kongoumon. Through DNA Digivolution with Varodurumon, they can digivolve into Chronomon Holy Mode. Attacks * Heaven's Thunder (八雷神 Yakusa no Ikazuchi Yakusa no Ikazuchi is originally the kana of "八色雷公", the name of a Japanese god of thunder. He is also called "八柱雷神 Yahashira no Ikazuchigami".): Creates clouds which fire 8 enormous energy dragons down onto his enemies. * Celestial Blade (天羽々斬 Ama no Habakiri Ama is a honorific title for the gods, while Haba signifies the orochi (dragon). Ama no Habakiri implicates "the sacred sword that beheaded the orochi (dragon)".): Fires a blade of energy from his "ZERO-ARMS: Orochi" sword that can be used to cut his enemies in two. =References= Hybrid Digimon